


Just Another Morning

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Battle Scars (Comics), Secret Warriors, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, kid!Marcus, kid!Mikel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average morning on a snowy, stormy day in the Fury-Coulson household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of us started throwing around kid fic ideas for Nick and Phil in light of SHIELD Daddies day on tumblr. This came out of it. I entirely blame [The_Lionheart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lionheart/pseuds/The_Lionheart) for this. For clarity, Marcus is five, Mikel is eleven.

Phil was already sipping his second cup of coffee when Nick came downstairs. The plates from the boys’ breakfast were still on the table. “No reported school closures.”

Nick sighed and wrapped an arm around Phil, kissing his temple and stealing his coffee for a long sip before setting the mug down. “Fan-fucking-tastic.”

“I thought you’d like that.” Phil took the last swallow of his coffee before getting up and filling his mug, grabbing another one for Nick. “Marcus is already at the door getting his boots on. I told him to keep trying until they’re on the right feet.”

“He’ll figure it out eventually.”

“With any luck.” Phil smiled and handed over a full mug of coffee. “Mikel… no, sorry ‘Mike’ is still upstairs.” He air quoted around their older son’s new demanded name.

Nick had kind of hoped that the latest string of attitude from Mikel had let up while he’d been away. Apparently he’d been wrong. “He’s still on that?”

“Hasn’t let up yet.”

“Okay. I’ll go up, you go down?”

“After coffee, sure.” He took a long sip of coffee. “Who knew teenage rebellion started at 11?”

“I could have taken a guess.” Nick smiled into his mug. He couldn’t quite help himself. 

“Of course you could have. He takes after you.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” That got a laugh. “Besides, there’s a little boy downstairs that has a bigger serious streak than I ever will. Can’t imagine where he picked that up.”

Phil kicked him playfully under the table and went back to his coffee. Nick just smiled and drank his coffee, reveling in the relative silence for a few seconds. Nick pulled himself out of field work for the most part after Marcus was born. Phil still did a bit of travelling but he was home when it mattered and he made the time he had with the boys count.

They’d gotten together when Mikel was a few months old. His mother had dropped him in Nick’s lap at six weeks and he’d been completely out of his element. So he called Phil and asked for help. Really it had come out more along the lines of “Get your ass over here. I can’t do this!” but that didn’t sound as good in the story. Besides, it turned out that field training and combat naps were applicable to dealing with a newborn too. 

They never really talked about it. Phil just kind of stayed with them, even after the rush of new fatherhood terror had passed. It wasn’t until Mikel was about four months old that something shifted. Nick had been watching Phil with the baby. Once Mikel was in his crib and happily asleep though, Nick found himself confessing. “I love you. You’re the best thing that’s ever come into my life. I wouldn’t be able to do this without you.”

Phil had kissed him stupid that night and they fell asleep together.

They’d planned on Marcus though. Years of Mikel asking for a little brother or sister finally got them seriously thinking about it. Nia had been happy to help as their surrogate and it made them both feel better to know she could take care of herself. CIA taught her well, after all. She asked them once if they’d ever do a paternity test to see which one of them was biologically Marcus’ father. Baring medical emergencies, they both said no.

Nick had a guess though, if he was honest about it.

He finished his coffee and looked at his watch. “Should probably get them moving…”

“Okay, okay.” Phil sighed and finished his own cup. “Good luck.”

“You too.”

They shared a kiss as Phil stood and headed toward the garage and the coat room just near it and Nick headed back up the stairs.

~*~*~*~

Marcus was staring venomously at his boots. He lifted his head when he heard Phil coming. “They won’t go on.”

“Really?” Phil sat down next to him. “I bet we can get them to cooperate.” But two sad, dark blue eyes stared up at him and a little bit of a pout was forming. “Tell you what, baby boy. I bet if we get all your other stuff on you, your boots will want to join in.”

The pout disappeared and a small giggled formed. “Daddy. They’re just boots. They don’t have feelings!”

“Are you sure?”

The giggle gave way to a full laugh. “Yes!”

“Okay, well, let’s try it anyway.” Phil held out the bright blue snow pants that Marcus had picked out for himself at the beginning of winter. If Phil grinned a little in the store at the running theme of red, white and blue on Marcus’ winter gear, Nick didn’t call him on it.

Mittens, scarf, hat, earmuffs and coat followed with much giggling and a few conversations with inanimate pieces of clothing. Apparently Marcus’ hat and earmuffs didn’t get along very well, but they managed. Finally, Marcus sat down on the step and held his feet out. “I can’t bend that much!” He kicked a few times and dramatically tried to reach his toes.

“Well, that’s going to be a problem isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you like some help?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay.” Phil bent and picked up a boot. “Let’s get this done.” He couldn’t quite resist tickling Marcus’ feet before tugging his socks up and putting on the boot. “That’s one.”

The other foot got the same treatment and more giggled. “That’s two!” Marcus reached out and let Phil put him back on his feet. “Where’re Papa and Mikey?”

“They’re coming, baby boy.”

They waited a few minutes, Phil checking through Marcus’ bag, making sure he had everything. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“… I have some bad news.”

“You have to pee, don’t you?”

“Uh huh.”

“Okay, let’s get you out of all that.”

~*~*~*~

Nick banged on the only closed door on the second floor. “Mikel. School. Now.”

“No!” The word was muffled through the wood. “And it’s MIKE!”

“Okay. Mike. School. Now. Let’s go!”

“No!”

Nick sighed and opened the door, leaning on the doorframe. “Why not?”

“Because…” Mikel glanced at the window. “It’s too cold?”

“Nice try. Let’s go.” Nick waved toward the door.

Mikel got up but he dragged his feet. “I… ugh…” It wasn’t quite a whine but it was close. “I don’t wanna.”

“I caught that part.” Nick put a hand on his son’s shoulder. “What I don’t know is why.”

“I don’t like it.” The frown was one he recognized. The kid hadn’t gotten that one from Amy. “There’s… other kids.”

“Which other kids?”

“They’re a grade up. I… they called you something and I…”

Nick sighed. He knew this was coming eventually. He’d hoped they could put it off a little while longer. “What’d they say, Mikel?”

“That Dad isn’t really my dad… that you’re…” 

“Okay, you don’t actually have to say it. I get the idea.” Nick crouched down. “Did you tell the teacher?”

“No…”

“You should. She can handle this better because she’s there.” Nick wanted to handle it, instinctually, something in him told him to. But he couldn’t be there all the time. Phil couldn’t either but he was sure he’d want to be once he heard about this. “We can go in and talk to her if you want but she’s got to know there’s a problem before she can do anything about it, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay.”

“Papa?”

Nick nodded, Mikel only ever called him Papa anymore if he was upset. He’d slipped in a Pop a few times but he was still trying to find a grown up way to address his Papa. “Yeah?”

“If they start a fight…”

“If they do?” Nick sighed. And shook his head. Part of him wanted to walk these kids to their parents’ front door and give their whole damn family a piece of his mind. But that never really changed anything. “You defend yourself, kiddo. Just like we’ve always told you.”

Mikel nodded slowly and slipped past him into the hall. “Papa?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Big kids can still get hugs right?” Mikel chewed on his lip a little, almost like he thought he shouldn’t ask but did anyway.

Nick smiled and pulled his son into his arms. “Of course.”

“Just not in front of my friends.” He gave Nick a bit of a frown again as he pulled back.

“I promise.”

“Make Dad promise too, please?”

Nick stifled a laugh but the smile still came out. Phil would not enjoy that one at all. “I’ll do my best.”

~*~*~*~*~

The redressing and packing the car process went quickly and even with the wind and snow, the drive could have been worse. Phil and Nick watched the boys hurry into the building, Marcus clinging to his brother’s hand like he might blow away.

Another gust of wind blew around the car and Nick shook his head. “Fuck it. I’m not flying in in this.”

“I didn’t think you would.” Phil smiled and reached out to take his partner’s hand. “So back home for more coffee?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Nick put the car into gear and pulled out. “At least until we have to pick them up again.”

“Don’t bother me with details right now.” Phil smiled. “I’m trying to work out how more coffee can equal me getting you back to bed.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Just Another Morning by DazzledFirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405558) by [sk_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee)




End file.
